


В поисках тихого места

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Lives, Breaking cycles of abuse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Finn Cameo, Fix-It, Gen, Jedi Finn, Kill it if you have to, Let The Rise of Skywalker die, Metaphysics, Mission Fic, POV Original Character, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Redemption, Shades of Grey, Slice of Life, The Force, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Worldbuilding, indoctrination, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: На укрытой куполами планете маленький мальчик по просьбе бабушки пошёл поработать в саду, где встретил странного путешественника по имени Бен.Бен Соло знает, каково это – быть немного не в себе. Он кое-что знает о том, что может случиться, если позволить прошлому управлять настоящим. А Рей научила его не повторять одни и те же ошибки.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	В поисках тихого места

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Am Looking For A Quiet Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321858) by [Moonsheen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsheen/pseuds/Moonsheen). 



Бабушка всегда говорила, что нельзя тратить время зря, вот Олух и не тратил. Олуху очень хотелось порадовать Бабушку, ведь та так много для него сделала.

Олух, говорила она, иди и набери воды. Умойся, Олух, у тебя лицо грязное. Олух, пожуй чего-нибудь, или к заходу третьей луны от тебя никакого толку не будет. Олух, иди и посади в саду луковицу. Время пришло.

Это последнее указание Олух ждал всю последнюю триаду. В отношении луковицы Бабушка была очень требовательна. Ей нравилось заниматься садом, но её руки были уже не те, чтобы управиться самой. Следуя её указаниям, Олух с большим старанием подготовил луковицу к посадке. Он закрепил юные вьющиеся стебли и закрутил узлы крохотных побегов, чтобы ко дню посадки луковица была – лучше не бывает: большая, здоровая и сияющая. Она ждала своего часа в гнёздышке под полом веранды, где жил Олух. Олух каждый день её проверял. Он ни разу не спросил у Бабушки, не настало ли время её посадить. Бабушка знает нужное время и скажет, когда оно настанет. Она всегда так делала. И сегодня срок настал, и она сказала ему об этом. Так что дрожащими руками Олух снял с крючка свою кожаную почтальонку, с большой тщательностью завернул луковицу и уложил её в сумку.

– В каком саду, Бабушка? – спросил Олух. Всё-таки на Сову было много садов. Они были нужны для того, чтобы под куполом можно было дышать. На Сову было мало естественного воздуха, и его добыча считалась самым священным долгом, так что у каждого был сад.

– Ты знаешь, в каком! – крикнула Бабушка. 

– В том, что у пруда?

– Ох, ну ты и Олух, – вздохнула Бабушка. 

– В том, что у лифтов?

– Олух ты, – проворчала Бабушка. – Разумеется, в Колокольном саду!

Ну конечно. В Колокольном саду встречались самые важные люди Сову. Бабушка тоже была очень важным человеком до того, как настали Плохие времена. В этом саду она больше всего любила прохаживаться, прогуливаться и спорить.

– И умойся ещё раз, – добавила она, пока Олух собирался. – Или тебя даже близко не пустят.

Важным людям ужасно не нравилось, когда дети подходили близко к Колокольному саду, и потому Олуху пришлось подождать, пока не зайдёт вторая луна. К этому времени улицы пустели, а офицеры службы безопасности начинали клевать носом. Олух обернётся быстро. Нынче Бабушка бодрствовала только по ночам, так что Олух обычно сидел с ней до захода третьей луны. Она рассказывала ему множество историй о Колокольном саде, о спорах, которые она там вела, и о том, как замечательно всё было до того, как наступили Плохие времена и сад заполнили люди, которых поприветствовать кивком головы было стыдно. Типчики из Галактики. Те, кто не уважали порядок, тишину, ни одну из важнейших основ, опираясь на которые, колония воздуходобытчиков существовала уже более пяти сотен циклов. Разве ты не гордишься этим, Олух? 

– Да, Бабушка, – ответил Олух. Он не понимал, в чём разница между Империей и Первым Порядком, но всегда радовался, когда на Бабушку нападала разговорчивость. Больше с ним никто так долго не разговаривал.

– Ах ты, Олух, – вздохнула Бабушка. – Ты ведь ничего не понимаешь в управлении государством?

Олух многого не понимал в указаниях Бабушки, но он знал, что управление государством, луковица и Колокольный сад очень важны для неё.

А офицеры службы безопасности были очень опасны. Им нравилось говорить с людьми. Каждый раз, когда они видели Олуха, они начинали совать нос не в своё дело и задавать множество вопросов, вроде: «Эй, парень, где ты живёшь?» или «Хочешь питательный батончик?» Бабушка говорила, что эти вопросы – уловка. Они отправят его на переработку, и его больше никто и никогда не увидит на улице. Никогда нельзя разговаривать с незнакомцами. Бабушка всегда очень хорошо о нём заботилась.

Так что будет лучше, если они его вовсе не заметят. Когда офицер отвлёкся поболтать со сменщиком, пришедшим во время захода второй луны, Олух опустил капюшон пониже и тихонько прокрался мимо. Затем он протиснулся через щель в ведущих в сад ступеньках, прополз понизу, а потом поднялся прямиком в сад.

Две сотни циклов назад Колокольный сад был местом поклонения, объяснила ему Бабушка, рассказывая одну из самых своих длинных историй. Люди приходили туда поговорить и выпить воды из водоёма, надеясь, что вода на вкус будет как отражавшиеся в ней звёзды. Люди тогда думали, что рано или поздно они станут едиными со всем, что только есть на свете, и такое желание, конечно, было очень глупым. Сейчас в это никто больше не верил, и потому сад предназначался только для важных людей, которые почитали лишь кинжалы, которые можно воткнуть другому в спину.

И всё же они продолжали сидеть вокруг пруда. Это был очень симпатичный пруд. Его поверхность тёмным ромбом поблёскивала в кольце стульев. Помимо стульев, его окружали скамьи, а ещё вокруг него поставили резную решётку, опору для вьющихся побегов и цветов-пискунов. Всё вокруг было покрыто зеленью. Решётчатая крыша находилась прямо под самой прозрачной частью купола, но Олуху незачем было туда смотреть. Только звёзды и можно было там увидеть, а какой в этом толк?

Кроме того, Олух был занят. Олух должен был посадить луковицу. Пруд, конечно, был самым очевидным выбором. Снаружи луковица была блестящей и твёрдой, так что её нежное и мягкое содержимое не пострадает от воды. Ему нужно было лишь дотащить луковицу до края пруда, потереть ей верхушку, пока та не засияет, и дать ей опуститься на дно. И всё будет хорошо.

Луковица была большой и неповоротливой. Ему пришлось повозиться, прежде чем он развернул её и поставил на край пруда. Бабушка сказала ему, что смотреть вверх нет никакого смысла, так что Олух смотрел вниз, в зеркало пруда, где несмотря на решётку он мог различить точечки звёзд. Галактика.

– Гнилое место, – часто поговаривала Бабушка. – Нет там ничего, кроме шума и предательства.

Он должен был посадить луковицу.

– Там действительно шумно.

Олух чуть не свалился в пруд. Своим телом он закрыл луковицу и испуганно завертел головой.

В заднем ряду на стуле сидел человек в серых одеждах. Он сидел сгорбившись, обхватив руками колени. Чёрные волосы скрывали черты его длинного лица, но, когда мужчина взглянул на него, Олух мельком увидел пару таких же чёрных глаз.

– Как, – сглотнул Олух. – Кто...

– Как я её услышал? Кто я?

Мужчина хмыкнул и встал, или даже развернулся, словно сжатая пружина. Встав, он оказался невероятно высоким, выше любого другого мужчины на Сову. Он спустился вдоль рядов стульев, по пути касаясь спинки каждого. Его волосы всё ещё скрывали лицо.

– Я турист.

Иномирец, понял Олух. Он вцепился в луковицу, понимая, что должен защитить её. Он понял, что ровно от этого он и должен был её защитить.  
– Бабушка меня предупреждала о таких, как ты!

Мужчина криво улыбнулся, но, дойдя до пруда, не занёс руку для удара и не достал оружие. Вместо этого он сел на берегу, скрестив ноги, положил ладони на колени и закрыл глаза.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил Олух.

– Ищу место потише, – ответил незнакомец. 

– Посреди второго захода?!

– Ночью обычно тише всего, верно?

Он приоткрыл один глаз.

– Но тебе я должен задать тот же вопрос.

– Я здесь потому что... Потому что...

– Потому что бабушка сказала тебе прийти сюда?

– Нет, – ответил Олух, расправив плечи и свирепо уставившись на незнакомца. Выжидательно тот слегка наклонил голову. Олух почувствовал, как его храбрость вянет, словно плохо политое растение.

– ...Да, но какое тебе дело. Я могу пойти и позвать офицеров безопасности.

– Ты не позовёшь офицеров.

– Это ещё почему?!

– Потому что ты их боишься.

– Я... Я не боюсь!

На это мужчина ничего не ответил. Он просто закрыл глаза и так и продолжил сидеть у отражательного пруда, и даже не взглянул на его гладь, как было положено. Олух практически слышал, как Бабушка скрипит зубами. Неблагодарный иномирец! Олух, ты вроде бы собирался поработать в саду! 

– Мне нужно поработать в саду, – упрямо сказал Олух.

Мужчина продолжил сидеть с закрытыми глазами.

– Не буду тебя останавливать.

– Я собираюсь идти, – сказал Олух. – Вот возьму и пойду.

– Верю.

Олух поднял луковицу – что там Бабушка говорила сделать? Нажать на верхушку? Да... На какой конец?

Олух рухнул на берег рядом с незнакомцем.

– Тебе нельзя здесь быть.

– А тебе? – спросил незнакомец.

– Нельзя отвечать вопросом на вопрос!

– Иногда приходится.

– Да что это значит?! – вскинулся Олух и сразу струхнул.

– Не найдёшь ты тут её, – сказал Олух. – Тишины. Её здесь нет и вообще нигде нет.

– Да, здесь и сейчас нет.

– Так что тебе, наверное, стоит просто уйти.

– Я могу подождать.

– А если придут офицеры?!

– Ничего страшного. Я просто скажу, что пришёл с тобой.

– Нет, не скажешь!

– А, значит, тебе нельзя здесь быть.

Олух застонал и в отчаянии рухнул на землю. Ему действительно надо идти. Он практически слышал, как Бабушка ворчит: «Олух, что это ты разлёгся? Подымайся, Олух. Вставай».  
Наконец, мужчина открыл глаза и наклонился вперёд, уставившись в пруд. Казалось, что он не замечает своего отражения, а смотрит сквозь него и отражения звёзд на самое дно.

– Кое в чём она права, – сказал он. – В галактике действительно очень шумно. Предательство? Да... Тут и там. Для людей, подобных тебе и мне, в галактике больше шума. Когда ты можешь слышать всё, иногда ты слышишь то, что не хочешь. Эхо прошлого. Отголоски будущего. Голоса, которых пока нет. Или голоса тех, кто был и кого больше нет. Иногда нельзя понять, кому принадлежит голос, а они в это время говорят ужасные вещи, рассказывают об ужасах, которые пока не случились, и том, что ты никак не сможешь предотвратить их. Иногда от них болит голова. Иногда хочется просто свернуться в клубок в тихом тёмном месте и поплакать, но, когда ты один, голоса только становятся громче...

– Ты не прав.

– Да?

– Я не плачу.

– Бьюсь об заклад, иногда тебе хочется. Все хотят.

– И я не один, – сказал Олух и сел, воинственно выставив подбородок. – У меня есть Бабушка!

Бабушка! У него есть Бабушка! Память о ней гремела в его голове так громко, что казалось, она стоит у него за спиной, вцепившись в плечо пальцами, и говорит: «Умничка, Олух! Но не забудь, тебя ждёт сад!»

– Да, есть, – продолжил незнакомец, – но ты ведь знаешь, что она мертва вот уже сотню циклов?

И вдруг Олух понял, что в Колокольном саду их только двое, сам Олух и этот странный иномирец. И так было всегда. Олух на веранде, один-одинёшенек. Умывающийся Олух и только его отражение в зеркале...

– И что? – спросил Олух, потому что всё это не имело значения. В самом деле, это не имело никакого значения. Не было большой разницы между живым и мёртвым, да и какое дело этому странному иномирцу до Олуха.

– Она говорит со мной.

– Я говорю с тобой.

– Не считается, – сказал Олух. – Ты чужак. Мне нельзя с тобой говорить.

– Я не чужак, – сказал мужчина. – Меня зовут Бен, и мы с тобой уже давно разговариваем.

Так оно и было. Олух даже не заметил, как далеко луна прошла по небосклону, а ведь он ещё не закончил с садом. Олух поморщился.

– Ты можешь поговорить кое с кем ещё, – продолжил Бен. – Если хочешь.

– Кто сказал, что я хочу?

– Кто сказал, что ты не хочешь?

– Бабушка.

– Ты делаешь всё, что она попросит?

– Да, – ответил Олух, а потом тихонько, будто это грязный секрет добавил, – я... Я стараюсь…

– Почему?

– Потому что... Я не знаю! Зачем мне знать?!

Бен встал. Он странно ходил, подволакивая одну ногу, будто страдал от старой раны, хотя лицо у него было совсем не старое. Он встал и посмотрел вверх на угрюмое небо. В темноте Колокольного сада, которую пронзала лишь узкая проникавшая сквозь купол полоса лунного света, профиль его лица напоминал птичий.

– Я был на твоём месте, – пробормотал он. – Поверь мне.

Олух потёр лицо. Оно опять было влажным. Когда оно намокло? Воздух был довольно сухой. Он отпустил луковицу и поднялся, стараясь выглядеть таким же высоким и пугающим, как этот страшный иномирец. Иномирец, конечно, перестал быть незнакомцем, но остался чужим и странным. И с какой такой стати ему вообще нужно его слушать?

– Да что ты знаешь? – сказал Олух. – Что ты вообще знаешь?

– Посмотрим, – сказал Бен, даже не взглянув на него. – Я знаю, что твоя бабушка была консервативной культисткой, жившей сто циклов назад. Она приходила сюда к другим министрам, которые пригласили со всей галактики рабочих, чтобы те помогли расширить купол. Она была весьма рьяной изоляционисткой и ненавидела всех иномирцев, как и большую часть людей. Я знаю, что величайшим счастьем для неё было бы, если бы эта планета была не более чем мёртвым камнем. Я знаю, что, умирая, она так ненавидела всех этих новых поселенцев, что её злость прицепилась к куполу, будто споры плесени. И ещё я знаю, что она любит прилепляться к одиноким детям, у которых нет семьи. Особенно к одиноким детям, которые умеют слышать мертвецов. Достаточно я знаю?

Он знал почти всё.

– Нет, – упрямо сказал Олух.

– Ладно, – ответил Бен.

Тут он взглянул на Олуха. Его чёрные глаза были очень похожи на пруд в центре Колокольного сада. Олух поспешно отвёл взгляд, чтобы не выдать слишком многого, но было уже поздно.

– Я знаю, что на самом деле ты не очень хочешь сажать эту луковицу. 

– Ха, – сказал Олух. – Вы и правда всё знаете.

– Но это твой выбор.

А затем, к его великому замешательству, Бен пожал плечами и повернулся, собираясь уходить. Он уже выходил из сада, когда Олух окликнул его:

– А вы не собираетесь меня остановить?

– Нет, – ответил Бен.

– Даже не попытаетесь?

– Зачем? – спросил Бен. – К тому же уже достаточно людей делали выбор за тебя. Верно?

– Если я посажу эту штуку, произойдёт что-то очень плохое.

– Весьма вероятно.

– Вы же не хотите, чтобы я это сделал, да?

– Разве то, чего хочу я, сейчас имеет значение?

– Просто скажите мне, – крикнул Олух, наплевав на то, что офицеры могут его услышать. И плевать ему было, если Бабушка начнёт жаловаться, потому что теперь Олух плакал, а он не плакал очень давно. Потому что он не плакал, никогда не плакал. Он просто никогда не плакал, вот и всё.

– Если вы так много всего знаете, скажите, что мне делать, если вы...

Но Бен просто взглянул на него через плечо и покачал головой.

– Я не буду говорить, что тебе делать, – сказал он мягко, – но я могу дать тебе выбор. Во-первых, я могу уйти. Тогда ты посадишь луковицу, и то плохое, что, как ты знаешь, должно произойти, действительно произойдёт. Но ты сделаешь то, что тебе было сказано. С другой стороны, ты можешь завернуть и убрать луковицу, а потом побежать от перекрёстка вниз до маленького хостела у вокзала. Там ты постучишь в дверь три раза и среди постояльцев найдёшь женщину в белом. Она тоже иномирка. Может показаться немного грубоватой, как любой, кому пришлось самому пробивать себе дорогу в жизни, но зато она знает, что такое настоящий мир. Она предложит тебе помощь. Можешь принять её, если захочешь. Но этот выбор ты должен сделать самостоятельно.

– Кто она?– спросил Олух.

– Тишина, – ответил Бен. Затем он нырнул в тень, и Олух не слышал больше ничего, кроме звука шагов, затихающих в темноте.

***

Это была дурно сделанная бомба – найти и отключить детонатор было проще простого. У Рей, которая в своё время добыла множество повреждённых взрывоопасных топливных элементов, это заняло не больше минуты.

Тем не менее бомба, судя по кристаллам в начинке, была очень опасной, так что Рей с облегчением выругалась, когда они наконец потускнели. Затем она залила всю конструкцию криогеном, просто ради абсолютной уверенности, что кристаллы больше никогда не засветятся.

– Эта штука тут камня на камне не оставила бы! – сказала Рей. – Где он только узнал, как сделать что-то подобное?!

Мальчик спал, свернувшись клубочком на койке. Несмотря на дёрганный вид и большие бегающие глаза, спал он очень крепко. Как только они вышли на орбиту, он отключился, как будто это был первый раз за всю его жизнь, когда ему представился шанс по-настоящему отдохнуть.

– А он и не знал – сказал Бен, разглядывая через её плечо остатки бомбы. Он потянулся и пошевелил осколки. – Ягга ему показала. Должно быть, годами искала кого-то вроде него. Маленькие детские руки подходят лучше всего. Тонкая работа.

– Вот же ведьма, – выругалась Рей. – Часть меня хочет размазать её по пяти системам. Бен, может, мы можем как-нибудь... 

Бен успел перехватить её руки своей, прежде чем она ударила по стенке грузового отсека – кусок внутренней обшивки мог вылететь. Сокол умел давать сдачи.

– Её больше нет, – сказал Бен. – Она была лишь воспоминанием. Скоро он её позабудет, и она исчезнет без следа.

– Ты уверен?

– Да, – сказал Бен, слегка улыбнувшись. – А ты за этим присмотришь. У тебя хорошо получается.

Гнев улетучился, и его место заняли усталость и принятие. А ещё ей стало легче от прикосновения. Особенно от его прикосновения. Оно не давало ей забыть, что они оба живы, и что они оба отдельные личности, несмотря на множество голосов, текущих сквозь них.

Рей пинком сбросила остатки бомбы в мусорный контейнер, который, как только они покинут обитаемый космос, надо будет запечатать и выкинуть за борт. Осколки бомбы она, с немалым предубеждением, дополнительно утрамбовала ногой.

– И тебе надо что-нибудь съесть, – сказал Бен.

– Не тебе, Бен, раздавать советы, как следить за собой, – сказала Рей, но без раздражения. Завинтив крышку контейнера, она устало улыбнулась.

– Но спасибо. Воспользуюсь твоим советом. И всё же скажи мне, как ты понял, что он её не установит? Даже я не могла этого увидеть. Это место просто... Сплошной туман воспоминаний.

– Честно?

Рей пристально взглянула на него. Они пообещали всегда быть друг с другом абсолютно честными.

– Я не знал.

Улыбка Рей слегка дрогнула.

– Бен, ты что, поставил безопасность целой колонии на кон, чтобы...

– Нет-нет, – перебил её Бен, напустив на себя невинный вид, – но я знал, что, если дать ему выбор, он, скорее всего, поступит правильно.

– И почему ты так решил? – спросила Рей гораздо мягче.

– Потому что ему никогда раньше не давали права выбора, – сказал Бен, улыбаясь как мальчишка. – На мне же сработало?

Рей направилась прочь из грузового отсека, по пути ткнув его в лицо. Тычок, впрочем, был довольно нежным.

***

Дети играли в мяч на поле – по общегалактическим стандартам в этом не было ничего удивительного – но они играли с завязанными глазами, и это определённо было несколько необычно.

С такими правилами игроки обязаны были много кричать, спотыкаться и падать, но Олух слышал лишь смех и довольные возгласы. Никто из них не ударился. Каждый из них знал, где сейчас мяч. Они с лёгкостью били по мячу и уворачивались от других игроков.

Несколько взрослых подбадривали детей с края поля. Судя по тому, что они принадлежали к разным видам, это явно были родители и опекуны детей. Когда Рей приблизилась, от группы отделился молодой человек. Она подбежала и крепко обняла его, и они немного покружились. Рей весело смеялась, пока они, захлёбываясь, делились друг с другом последними новостями и достижениями за те месяцы, когда они не видели друг друга. Тут Олух понял, что этому человеку он может доверять.

– А где твоя тень? – спросил мужчина, деланно заглянув ей через плечо. 

– Прячется на Соколе. Где же ещё? – ответила Рей. – Тут только я. Кстати, я привезла тебе нового ученика.

Жестом она подозвала к себе Олуха. Олух шагнул вперёд, глядя из-под капюшона.

Учитель, улыбаясь, присел перед ним на корточки.

– Привет, – сказал он, протянув Олуху руку. Немного поколебавшись, Олух пожал её. Рука была удивительно тёплая, похожая на руку Рей, – вся в мозолях от возни с инструментами и механизмами, – но очень приятная.

– Меня зовут Финн. А тебя?

– Олух.

Финн моргнул.

– Олух! Тебя так зовут?

– Меня так Бабушка звала, – признался Олух и немного смутился.

Финн вопросительно посмотрел на Рей. Та пожала плечами.

– Ого, – пробормотал Финн, но довольно быстро оправился.

– Так. А как тебя звали родители?

– Я их не помню.

– Друзья?

– У меня их нет.

– Ну, этим мы ещё займёмся, – пообещал Финн. – Между тем, как ты хочешь, чтобы мы тебя звали?

– Я... Не знаю?

– Ладно, тогда вот что я тебе скажу. Когда подыщешь себе имя, которое тебе нравится, дай мне знать, и мы будем тебя так называть, – сказал Финн. – Ну а пока давай будем считать, что ты Скайуокер. И мы друг о друге заботимся. Ну, что ты чувствуешь по этому поводу?

Новоявленный Скайуокер взглянул на своего нового учителя и улыбнулся.

– Тишину, – ответил он.


End file.
